"A Canister from the Ashes"
About '''"A Canister from the Ashes" '''is the second tale in the seventh episode of the eleventh season of the Nolseep Podcast. In it, a boy finds an odd thing in a burned-down house. Written by William Dalphin, it has a runtime of 12:15 and was performed by Kyle Akers, Erika Sanderson, Alexis Bristowe, Jeff Clement, and Elie Hirschman. It is the 1323rd tale overall on the podcast. Summary A boy and his brothers are allowed to play in the woods behind their house on the condition that they never go too far in. A few hundred yards into the trees is the ruin of a burnt-down house, which is full of junk. The boys sometimes go there to search for treasure. One day, the boy finds a small, cylindrical container. Just then, a twig snaps somewhere and him and his brother run home, inadvertently taking the cylinder with them. They try to open it a few times, but are unsuccessful. A few days later, the boy's friend, James, comes over and manages to get the lid off. Inside is a gloopy, thick mixture that smells like soap and baby powder. Disgusted, they hide the cylinder in a hollow rock not far inside the woods. The next day, the boy is forced to stay home while the rest of the family goes out. While he is home alone, a strange woman in a large overcoat comes to the side door and asks to see the boy's parents. Frightened, he says they are not home and refuses to open the door. She knocks for a while before going away. While at recess the next day, the boy chases a ball into the bushes and sees the woman beckoning him from the road. The nauseating smell permeates from her direction. The next day, the scent seems to cling to him the entire time he is at school. Going to the rock afterwards to get the jar, he finds the woman standing there applying the contents to her face. Where she hasn't applied it the skin is red and blistered. She says he took her makeup and that she can't go out without it. The rest of her body is horribly burned. The woman goes to grab the boy and he runs screaming back to the house. The boy's mother asks him why he is screaming, and he tells her. Soon, the whole household runs down the rock, but the woman is gone, with the remnants of the makeup jar shattered on the stones. A few weeks later, the boy and his brother go back to the burnt-down house. In the rubble, he finds a smoked photograph of a man and a woman, the latter being the woman he's been seeing. Suddenly a pair of hands clamp down on his shoulder and he hears whispers in his ear. Both boys flee screaming and hide in the woods until dark, when they go back home. They never return to the house in the woods. Cast Kyle Akers as the boy Erika Sanderson as the woman Alexis Bristowe as the boy's mother Jeff Clement as James Elie Hirschman as the boy's brother Category:Tales Category:Season 11 Category:William Dalphin Category:Kyle Akers Category:Erika Sanderson Category:Alexis Bristowe Category:Jeff Clement Category:Elie Hirschman Category:Illustration Category:Abby Howard